


Before The Dawn

by murderbynuns



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Rape /Abuse Flashback, Same-Sex Marriage, same sex family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderbynuns/pseuds/murderbynuns
Summary: Cyrus Trevelyans world crumbled with the destruction of the Conclave, but true to his name and strong in his faith he intends to lead the inquisition as well as he can. That is until he makes friends with a prank pulling elf, a story telling dwarf, a confused spirt, a flirtatious Qunari and not to mention falls head over heels in love with a one of a kind Tavinter Mage forcing him to see the world in a new light.





	Before The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my Male Templar Warrior Cyrus Trevelyan
> 
> and my female Circle Knight Enchanter Mage Elsa Trevelyan

 

Cyrus hated Val Royax with a passion it alway felt so false, dispite being of noble birth he'd always considered himself a hard working and honest man. Until he'd gone to the Chantry he'd often been found on his family's lands helping out as much as he could. Sighing to himself he tried to shake off his memories like the headache he had developing, the reaction of the Templars had cut him deeper then he thought. He'd only spent most of his life alongside many of his shield brothers and sisters who'd he just stood before only to watch them turn their backs on him. Cassandra was right though the Lord Seeker was not the man he knew personally and by reputation, somthing was up and he needed to find out what.

So with more questions then answers in his head, an agent in his pocket, some cryptic scraps in hand and a ball invitation to worry about Cyrus was ready to head back to Haven. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye Cyrus saw someone appear from the shadows.

"Grand-Enchanter Fiona?" asked Cassandra in shock as they aproched.

As she spoke more and more, acussing his brethren of killing the Devine Cyrus gripped his great sword hilt tighter then he realised as it rested agaist his leg. He'd heard about enough as he was about ready to leave Grand-Enchanter Fiona turned to face him.

"I'm more then aware of your conection to the Templar Order Ser Trevelyan" she hissed in disgust as she handed over a sealed letter.

"What is this?" questioned Cyrus as he took it.

"Insurance, one among are number suggested I give you this. She said it would aid us to gain your favour" with that Grand-Enchanter Fiona left the group.

Cassandra cast Cyrus and expectant look but he just slipped the letter into his inqustion armour before walking towards the gates.

~~*~~

Sara was different and that was putting it mildly, not that Cyrus minded she reminded him of his younger brother Aaron and Tannins one of the elves that worked on his family's land. Madame de Fer on the other hand was 3 very thing he hated about mages, she was arrogant, powerful and opinionated. Most of the lower mages in the circles where pleasant to speak to once they got past his armour, but as he often found thouse higher up often looked down upon the world as they hung their noises hight in the air. As they arrived back at Haven Cyrus excused himself stateing he need to checo his armour before he headed towards his hut, inside he lent agaist the door before pulling out the letter. As he read it his heart felt tight as his anger grew screwing the letter up Cyrus threw open his door and stormed towards the Chantry.

Cassandra was waiting for him as he stormed passed her before being met by an arguing Cullen, Liliana and Josephine.

"HOW ABOUT WE STOP ARGUING AND MAKE A DECISION" growled Cyrus making the group stop before he turned on heels and marched out back towards his hut.

"That was...."

"Called for Seeker, you need to remember it's been a few day for us and yes we morn the Devine but for him that explosion wiped out a large chunk of Sketches family.

And now all this has been dumped on him, he's barely been able to think let alone greaves. Somthing tells me that letter the Grand-Enchanter gave him has somthing to do with that" said Varic as he followed after Cyrus.  
Varic found him sat on his bed in the hut he'd hung, th crumpled letter cluched in his hands.

"Did I ever tell you why I became a Templar?" sighed Cyrus as Varic shook his head.

"I was 18 and as the third from youngest of eight children I was expected to serve the Maker, so I entered the Chantry in preparation then I received news my sister Elsa had presented as a mage she was 8. As the only sister we had we where always protective of her, but Elsa and I were always close so I did the only thing I could. I pledged myself to the Templars in return for being assigned to her circle upon finishing my training" said Cyrus as Varic understood.

"When the circles fell Elsa watched her memtor murdered before her, the Ostwick Chantry knew our family well and knew we didnt suport this so they offered us sanctuary. In return we agreed to accompany many of our family to the Conclave to aid her Holyness" sighed Cyrus.

"And the letter?" Asked Varic

"It's from Elsa, she somehow got far enough away from the Conclaves blast. Her and several others are heading to Redclif but she's worried, she said somthing not right with rebelion"

"Then Redclif it is Sketch any preference for who's coming to meet the family?"

"Actually first we need to hit the Storm Coast, no offence to Cassandra but if this is going to be as bad a my sister fears I'm going to need more help and I think this Qunari might be what we need" laughed Cyrus as he got up and headed towards the taven.


End file.
